newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Notwinski
The Ballad of Notwinski is a RPG title inspired by the newLEGACYinc crew and their crazy antics. Created by dedicated nL viewer Repalec, also known as Rep, on Feb. 5, 2016. Bio (NOTE: '''This summary will mainly follow the playthrough done by Johnny, your experience with the game may differ.) The Game follows nL Legend, Christopher Notwinski, as he journeys through a mysterious land he has never before encountered. Waking up in a mystery fortress with what appears to be Amnesia, he begins to explore the castle in an effort to discover any information he can find. As he is exploring, Christopher encounters strange creatures that he finds to call themselves "Yellowbellies". After a few moments of exploring (and not being a hacker like Slip and walking through walls), he finds a very friendly fellow who calls himself Jervis Cottonbelly. Jervis explains that Notwinski is actually in his fortress and that the Yellowbellies are his soldiers, Jervis also explains that the mysterious land they are in has been overcome with an unknown affliction that appears to give everyone Amnesia. After being convinced by the charm and gentlemanliness of Jervis, Christopher accepts him into his party. After the two join forces, they both head to the Capitol in an effort to discover what has been happening. They journey to the fleet of Jervis, hoping to use his Airship to travel. They soon discover the ship to be missing and instead decide to hoof it like Big Dogs, better not skip leg day! Soon after, Jervis confronts Notwinski yet again, this time to confirm that the affliction does indeed cause memory loss. They continue to contemplate, Jervis acknowledging that a mage of equal or greater power must have been behind this, he thinks for a moment on who it can be and finds a disturbing thought and proceeds to shake it off. Jervis goes on to name a possible conspirator, AND HIS NAME IS JOH-, Ex Jeri-MAX World Champion, Bludgeon. Christopher suggests fighting the Mute Monster with Jervis having great hesitation to the thought. After using the fact that they are Heroes and they must do what is right, Jervis reluctantly agrees to helping Christopher. Jervis also suggests two propositions, that they find The Big Dog, Uno, as he is a great fighter and would certainly aid them in their quest, or that they travel to the village of Yada Hai to find another warrior who will aid them. Notwinski and Jervis begin to travel around, finally stopping at The Big Dog's Shack. The two then confront Uno about the adventure but are shot down as Uno claims they just started and should make progress before coming to him. The duo then travel east to the village of Yada Hai. The two as they come into the village encounter the inn and a strange and heavy set black-man who wishes to climb to the top of a cliff. They then go to the potions shop where they encounter a Miss Rosemon and Miss Nanners. Discovering that they can't buy shit, Christopher and Jervis head off to find the Mayor, Mayer Whose. Jervis engaged the Mayor, asking him if he remembers him and his Pirate Band, the Swashbuckling Yellowbellies, to which the Mayor says no. Notwinski then proceeds to nail the Mayor in the noggin, hoping to bring back his memory. The idea fails, resulting in Jervis having to heal with Mayor of his head trauma and his memory of Christopher punching him. After healing the Mayor, Jervis acknowledges that Bludgeon has arrived and is waiting at the port. They confront Bludgeon at the port, the mere presence of the behemoth causing Jervis to faint in fear. They engage Bludgeon and after a short battle, Christopher and Jervis defeat the monster, resulting in him shattering. Jervis then feels the affliction lift from the town of Yada Hai. They leave the town in victory, coming to an outpost where they find the Legendary nL Slip. Slip asks for their names in which they give them to him. Jervis acknowledges that Slip is a legendary fighter known throughout the world. Christopher gets adamant about the quest to which Slip says to stop now. After Notwinski refuses to quit, Slip compromises and chooses to instead give the duo some.....Experience. nL Slip proceeds to battle the two to his own defeat where he states he was weakened from his own battle with bludgeon much earlier. They continue exploring the outpost to find LFace. LFace explains to them why they cannot pass down the through the outpost. He goes on to explain that they should instead find The Great Swervini, a great magician in the north. The two make a quick detour back to Uno where he says they will have to progress more in order to impress him. They the travel north to the mansion of The Great Swervini, Swervini then asks who they are to which Jervis responds that they are a pair of friends on a heart-warming quest to cure Amnesia across the land. Swervini responds that he don't know nothin regarding the affliction. Swervini then adds that unless they have something worth his time, to skedaddle. They look at the creature next to him who is a Chiva, who has a sad expression on his face. After some exploring, LFace pops up with some terrible bear puns. After more exploring, Christopher and Jervis discover that the Chiva is a slave and that he is kept isolated from everyone else in the mansion. They also find out that originally, the Chiva was a thief who snuck into the mansion named Andrew Everett, the Great Swervini has caught him and turned him into the monster. They go on to swear vengeance against swervini for his treatment of the Chiva. The duo confront Swervini over his deplorable ways to which Swervini revealed his true identity as Vince Russo, WHAT A SWERVE. They all begin to battle, Russo using all his magical abilities including spatial manipulation in order to confuse the duo but is defeated all the same. After his defeat, Russo contemplates joining the group but his whisked away in a flash of light. Everette changes back to normal and also joins the group. Laughter can be heard after Russo disappeared as well, Jervis confirming that to be from Bepis, also confirming that he is indeed the one behind the amnesia as well. The trio then go back to Uno's shack, Uno still remains unavailable and instead tells them to check out a mansion to the west. The trio make a detour once again, this time to the plains outpost which is sealed off by LFace and a Wanderer. They then make it to the mansion to find it old and rotting as well as a young man sitting alone in a hallway. The young man says with a thick Australian accent that he is simply waiting for the owner to come back. The trio then find out from nL Slip that the mansion belonged to him and that the young man was his protoge, swerving everyone and revealing he actually died in his fight with Bludgeon earlier. He explains that he is trapped here until he knows the world will remain safe. He again engaged in a battle with them, claiming they need more.....Experience. The trio succeed in defeating him and go on to see Uno again. Uno finally tells them trio that he will not help them on their quest, referring to the fact that he will instead appear as a usable party member in the sequel to The Ballad of Notwinski. The trio then leaves to the village of Perdito, again finding the same heavy set black man, this time staring down a large hole. The trio confront the Mayor, Mayor Gamebox, about the affliction to which he also says he knows nothing of the amnesia. Jervis then recommends that he should heal Gamebox like he did Mayor Whose to find the location of more conspirators. Jervis reveals that Jesus Dondelinger is the one behind this towns amnesia and that he is located at the training grounds north of the town hall. They then make a quick pitstop to the local inn where it is ran by the nL Viewer (BTW JOHNNY WHEN THE FUCK IS UMAD HMMMM!?), They go to confront Dondelinger which leads to them battling, resulting in the trio's victory. After the victory, Russo appears behind them, the defeat of Dondelinger resulting in him being able to escape Bepis' imprisonment. Russo also reveals that he originally helped Bepis orchestrate the whole thing. He decides to join the party in order to gain revenge against Bepis. The party then decides to go yell at Uno again since they don't know what else to do. Uno gets angry once he is confronted, shaking the area and making everything go red. Uno then reveals he was joking and that they have a great fire. The group then travels to the village of Xusuus to which after some exploring, they hear a man yell "CHOCOLATE DRRROOOOOPP." followed by a loud crash. They investigate to find the same heavy set black man with the ground under him cracked. They then head to the town hall where they find the Mayor, Zakariah, who only repeats the phrase "FUCK SAMOA JOE, FUCK SAMOA JOE." Though the group is able to discern what he means. They learn that Zakariah remembers what has happened, including Bepis. After some exploring, they come to a large open house to find Zach 'Master' Bates inside. Jervis attempts to conversate with the blue man and his clown crotch but only to find that Zach disappears. Jervis contemplates the situation and claims that Husky Blackstuff must be close as well. Christopher finds that all these people are getting annoying and asks for anyone else that he should know about to which Jervis says Bepis has a brother, "10 Boopis Trapezoid Daddy" or just "Boopis", but he is usually seen as a myth. They leave again to find the duo of Zach Bates and Husky Blackstuff. They find them hassling Zakariah to which they confront Russo about his defection to Notwinski's group. They then begin a battle which is won by the party. They then tell Zakariah and the other mayors ad how they should come together and rally the towns to the Capitol. They leave the building to find a very bald and very angry Innkeeper named Zandig. The innkeeper then snaps at Jervis for nitpicking him on how he saw two of em and fights the party. The Party is successful in beating the innkeeper and then stay at the inn, finding both Zandig and Big Pants Pasquel running the inn. The party then discovers the plains outpost to be open and the proceed to walk through it to find nL Slip once again who asks to fight them before they go on to fight Bepis just to make him feel safe. Slip is defeated by the party and asks them to save the world. They then head to the southern most castle to find Bepis overlooking a pond in the castle. They confront him to which Bepis says he had done all of this for them. He then disappears. The group bicker among themselves until Boopis, Bepis' step-brother reveals himself and captures the group. They are then forced into a prison for an unknown amount of time. Christopher goes around talking to all his friends and allies, garnering their perspective on this until Bepis confronts them in the prison. They engage in banter where everyone starts making fun of Bepis' real name, Dxkhq Hdcagv, until he gets very angry and informs them of their public execution that will take place the next day. Notwinski goes back to waiting and talking to his allies. The next day, the party is brought before Bepis and being prepared for execution when the group suddenly breaks out and engages the two in battle. The party soon come out victorious over the two and soon after, Bepis comes back as his Memoriam in which is again engaged in combat with Notwinski's party. Notwinski unleashes his ultimate attack by dropping a box on Bepis to kill him. The story then ends with Jervis narrating over the freedom of his Yellowbellies as well as the changes given over the world by Bepis' defeat. The post credits scene shows Notwinski travelling down a path filled with people who give their thanks to an unknown group of people they call "newLEGACYinc". Notwinski finishes this path by meeting someone named Rep. Rep captures Notwinski and takes him back to the cells he was stuck in before. Though the mysterious young protoge of nL Slip comes up and kills Rep before he can do anything. Notwinski is then transported to a mysterious desert where he looks around to find nothing but another path, another path to start another adventure. '''NEXT TIME: NO2WINSKI! Starring (by appearance) * Christopher Notwinski (Voiced by JohnEblud) * Jervis Cottonbelly (Voiced by Duel) * The Big Dog, Player Uno (Voiced by Slip) * nL Slip (Voiced by Slip) * LFace (Voiced by Slip) * The Great Swervini/Vince Russo (Voiced by New York Slip) * Chiva/Andrew Everette (Voiced by JohnEblud) * nL Duel (Voiced by Duel) * Gamebox (Voiced by Slip) * nL Viewer (Voiced by Slip) * Zakariah (Voice by JohnEblud/Slip) * Zandig (Voiced by JohnEblud) * Big Pants Pasquel * 'Bepis' Dxkhq Hdcagv (Voiced by Duel) * Boopis (Voiced by Duel) * Rep Bosses (by appearence) * Bludgeon (Voiced by Slip) * nL Slip (Voiced by Slip) * The Great Swervini/Vince Russo (Voiced by New York Slip) *nL Slip Again (Voiced by Slip) *Jesus Dondelinger (Voiced by Duel) *Zach 'Master' Bates & Husky Blackstuff (Voiced by Slip and JohnEblud) *Zandig (Voiced by JohnEblud) *nL Slip one more fuckin time (Voiced by Slip) *Bepis and Boopis (Voiced by Duel) *Bepis' Memoriem (Voiced by JohnEblud)